TUGS: Origins
by FantasyNerd306
Summary: Ever wondered how the tugs made their way to the port in the first place? Well then, take my hand, and we'll go on a tour, and ask them, but if a Z-Stack is around, don't expect me to stay by your side. Be careful though... some of them bite. Rated T for now. Rating may change. Note: This takes places after the curse was cast.
1. Friendship Lasts Forever

A/N: I'm finally putting this up! I've been wanting to write in this style for a while. I usually don't use this style, so it might not be quite as good as my other stories. Anyway, let's begin.

Huh? Who's there? Oh, a tourist. Nothing new there I suppose. Hm? You want to know how I got here? Well.. I suppose I can tell you my story. You might want to make yourself comfortable. It's quite a long story. Heh heh. Anyway.. Oh where are my manners? Before we begin, I better introduce myself. My name's Ten Cents. What's yours? Huh, that's a nice name. It's nice to meet you! Well, I better not keep you waiting. You humans don't like to stand still for very long.

It all started all the way back when I was just a pup. Hm? Oh, a pup is a young tug. It usually refers to a little baby though. You see, my mother's nest was close to a human's house. She was originally just going to pass through, but she unexpectedly had me at the last minute, so I guess she was forced to stay there. I mean I didn't have a problem with it, but I wouldn't care if we moved away to somewhere more secluded, not that I had any reason to complain. I guess it's better than just wandering from place to place.

One day, when I was seven years old, I was hot on the trail of a mouse near the creek, only to loose the scent. I was a little disappointed, but my mom had probably caught something for me anyway. I turned to go back home, when I heard a twig snap. I jumped a little, and looked around. That was when I encountered my first human, but I didn't know what it was at the time. It looked so strange. It was standing like a bear, but it had no claws, and its fore-paws. which I later learned were called hands, looked disfigured and almost looked like my own claws, except their claws, which I later learned were called fingers, looked dull and harmless.

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do, and it seemed the human thought the same thing. It was small, a child. I could have just substituted him for the mouse, but I was more curious than hungry. I inched a little closer. The kid jumped a little, but didn't run from me. We simply sat there, staring at each other in wonder until my mother called me back. I really didn't want to leave, but I knew better than to cross my mom, so I reluctantly left the kid behind.

Everyday after that, I returned to the creek, and the kid did the same, except this time he brought food with him. I didn't complain of course. I mean, come on, it was an easy meal, and every little bit helped. This continued for a few years until one day, he didn't show up at all. I didn't know the kid, but I was a little worried. A human could easily get lost, or hurt out there. I chirped to call him. He didn't come. I sniffed the air to get an idea as to where he was, but the scent was stale and old. He wasn't out there. I have to admit, I missed that little guy. He didn't talk to me or anything, but I felt like I lost a friend. When I was about thirteen years old, my mom finally booted me out of the nest. Hm? Oh, we tugs are able to sustain ourselves when we are just thirteen years old, so once I could live on my own, my mother let me go.

I just wandered all over the place. I ate whatever I could find, and slept under the stars. Even after all those years, I still remembered that kid. I doubted we would meet again, but if we did, he wouldn't recognize me. One night as I was scrounging for food, I stumbled across a grown human. He smiled at me. I wasn't sure where this human had seen me before, but I never saw _him_ before. I thought he was mistaking me for another tug. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he pulled out an old picture out of his pocket, and pointed at it. It was a picture of the kid that that came out everyday for the longest time to feed me. I didn't see any resemblance between him, and the photo, so I drew in his scent. I took a few seconds to think about it, and that was when it hit me. This human was the kid that met me everyday to feed me. He told me he had graduated from high school, found a wife, and got a job. Ironically, he worked for Captain Star. He told me that Captain Star was looking for another tug to join his fleet. It couldn't get any easier than that. I would have shelter, plenty of food, and find protection in a group. I took up his offer, and let him climb onto my bow. He showed me the way, and I joined the Star Fleet. The rest is history.

Well... that's pretty much it. I better get back to work before Captain Star gives me an ear full. It was nice talking with you. Hm? Oh, yeah. Sunshine is on break if you want to talk to him. See ya later!

A/N: A tug chirp sounds like a cheetah cub chirp, and is usually used to call their mother...or beg for food from us. Those who know about Dr. Ernest Drake's past would pick up on the references of his first encounter with a dragon throughout the story. Next chapter will be up shortly!


	2. Pick Of The Litter

A\N: This is Sunshine's part. Enjoy!

Ah, that hit the spot. Huh? Oh, when did you get here? Just now? Ten Cents told you I was on break? Why? Ah, I see. You want to know my backstory. Well, you came at the right time! Well... my break is almost over, but I can just tell Captain Star I had trouble catchin' somethin' to eat. Say... could ya...give me a belly rub real quick? No? Oh well. It was worth a try. Anyway, you already know who I am. I'm Sunshine, and blah blah blah. You know the drill. Well, I might as well start from the very beginning. You see, most of the time we come in litters. That was the case for me, but unfortunately, I was the runt of the litter, the smallest and weakest. I don't remember much, but it was hard to get my fair share of milk from mum.

That was when the wife of the Captain of the Salvage Fleet found me. She picked me up, cradled me like well... a baby, small talked to me, and rubbed my chin. Heh heh. It didn't take long for me to start purring. She took me home and bottle fed me. It was the first time I had a decent meal. She kept me in the house for a couple months, and then she started to take me to work in her husband's office. That's where I met Billy, a good friend of mine. He was older than me, but he wasn't big enough to work yet. She held us in her lap, and I would try to claw my way up her shirt to nuzzle her a little, but I just wasn't strong enough yet. As the years passed, I became too big to stay in her home, so I had to stay outside with Billy. One day, as I was getting ready to leave for work, a human paid us a visit. That human was Captain Star. He bought me, and brought me back to Bigg City Port. That was when I met my best friend, Ten Cents.

Well, that's... pretty much it. I've got to get to work before Captain Star notices. You can talk to Big Mac if you want. It'll take a while for his barge to be loaded. I'm sure he'll have time to talk. It was nice meeting you!

A/N: Next part will be up shortly!


	3. A Change Of Pace

A\N: Here's Big Mac's part. Enjoy!

What do ya want ya little pest? Eh? Ya want to know how I got here? Heh heh. Well, I'll tell ya, but it'll come at a price. Why are ya lookin' so pale? No! I won't gobble ya up like those Zero Fleeters. Hmm... although a human or two or sounds tempting. Anyway, I'm getting off topic here. I've got to make this quick. I don't want to overload my barge like I did that one time with Zorran.

Back when I was in Scotland, I was the most infamous of my kind. You see human, it is in our blood to dominate, but now we get satisfaction out of dominating the competition and make money for our captains. Let's just say that I _convinced_ the townsfolk to do my bidding, but it was hard work reminding those humans who was in charge there. That meant the occasional raids, and gobblin' up a few townsfolk. Are ya alright? You don't look so good. You're not goin' to faint on me are ya? No? Good. Anyway, the fun didn't last long, and it got rather boring very quickly, so I just went up, and left, much to the townspeople's relief. After a few years, I found myself in Bigg City Port. Originally, I was goin' to pass on through, but then I met O.J. We had a friendly chat, and I saw how happy he was here, so I decided to make myself at home. I can't imagine livin' anywhere else.

Ah, I need to get goin'. My barge is full enough. My brother, Warrior, is on garbage detail, but I'm sure he has some time to talk.

A\N: Warrior's part is up next! Keep a lookout for it!


	4. The Gentle Giant

A\N: Holy moly almost seven hundred views for Protector! You guys are awesome! Anyway, here's Warrior's part.

Huh? Oh, why hello there. Where did you come from? Oh sorry, I forgot you humans have sensitive hearing. Here, is this better? Good! What brings you here to Bigg City Port? Hm? You want to know how I got here? Well, I guess I can take a break. Climb on up onto my bow, and I'll tell ya. It's okay, I don't bite. Now where should I start? Hmm... Ah, when I was younger, my older brother, Big Mac, liked to scare humans into doing whatever he wanted, but I wasn't like him. It's to hard to tell we are related if you saw us back then.

I didn't understand why Big Mac wanted to do that. I mean they didn't do anything wrong, so there wasn't a reason for me to lash out at them. All I did was try to make the humans feel a little better, and let the kids pet me. It's strange how humans are so fragile, and we tugs are so tough. I think the human liked the me the most between me and my brother. Some humans were nice to enough to feed me during the winter, but Big Mac scared them into doing it to him. All he had to do was to be nice to them, and they would do it. When Big Mac got tired of scaring them, we left, and traveled all over the place. It was nice to see the sights, but I hated the fact that I couldn't have any friends for very long. One day, we found O.J, or more likely he found us. Heh heh. Whoops! Are you okay? Your knees buckled a little bit there. Are you sure? Well, okay.. if you say so.

We checked out the place, and decided it would be a nice place to settle down... for good this time. I made plenty of friends here, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Well, that's about it. If you come across Top Hat, don't wake him up. He won't be very happy if you do. Anyway, I've got to get back to work. Here, let me put you down on the ground here. There you go. See ya later!

A/N: Top Hat's part is up next, and another chapter for Tortured Soul is in the works!


	5. Reign Of Terror

A/N: Here's Top Hat's part. It makes sense for him to keep a secret treasure hoard doesn't it? He and Smaug just seem to have so much in common with each other. I'll try to have the newest chapter for Tortured Soul up as soon as I can.

What do you want?! Can't you see I'm busy tending to my hoard?! Get away from me you pathetic parasite! You just want to steal from me just like the other humans! What? You.. want to know how I got here? Well... that's something I don't get asked everyday. Hm, I suppose I can take some time to chat, but don't steal anything... or else...

Hmm... where should I start? Ah yes. You see _thief_ , I am one of the most feared tugs in the port. Surely, you've heard of me before. What?! You've never heard of me?! How could you not know of the countless raids I have pulled off?! I am Top Hat you little pest! Those annoying little peasants keep stealing from me, but I teach the whole town a lesson they never forget. If there's one thief in a town, there's bound to me more, so I just destroy the whole town! Hmm... now that I think about it... a little human sounds quite appetizing right now... but Captain Star wouldn't be too happy with me, so I suppose I can spare you, but the moment you steal from me all bets are off!

Unlike most Star Tugs, I was born with a taste for blood and glory. What is it now? Why do I-? Oh you stupid human... We tugs don't collect gold, and gems for wealth, but for protection. You see, we tugs have some Achilles spots. One of them is our underbellies. When I sleep on my hoard, some of the jewels stick, providing me with protection in one of my most vulnerable areas. I was sort of born into it. My parents did the same before me, and now I follow in their claw steps. I was only eleven years old when I attacked my first town. Oh, how I relished their screams of terror. It is so satisfying to see them run for their lives.

Um, you're looking awfully pale.. Heh heh. Don't faint... not that I have anything against that. That will just mean another salty little snack for me. Hm...You're not giving up so easily.. I might as well tell you the rest. You see, little human, I have- put that emerald down! Don't you _ever_ touch my things... You have no idea how lucky you are because Captain Star keeps me on a leash. Now where was I? Ah yes. I could only have so much in one hoard, so whenever I ran out of room, I simply left, and started another one. That is until I found Captain Star. If he didn't need anyone to protect his wealth, I would have never joined the Star Fleet. Now there's no need for me to move around form place to place. It's a win-win scenario. I can continue my raids, and Captain Star gets more money. He's the only one I allow to take things without my permission.

I think it's time you leave before I change my mind about sparing you. If you want to have an actual conversation, go bother Hercules. He's more tolerant of you little morsels..

A/N: Hercules is up next! I'll have it up shortly!


	6. Giant Tug Giant Heart

A/N: Here's Hercules' part. I'm almost done with the next chapter for Tortured Soul, and I'll try to have it up shortly.

Why hello there m' dear. Are you lost? No? Well that's odd. Usually, you tourists don't wander very far from the tour guides. Ah, you want to know how I got here? Heh heh. Well, I suppose I can take a quick break old darling. Believe it or not, I was born here. I was present for Captain Star when he was a young tween. Even as a pup, I was rather large for my age. I think I got it from my grandfather hm... Anyway, I'm getting off topic. You'd think he'd be looking after me, but it was quite the opposite m' dear. I was the one who ended up looking after him, mainly because I chose him as my Rider.

Heh heh. Sorry 'bout that m' dear. I just got back from a job overseas, and haven't been able to catch anything to eat. Oh, it's alright. I won't hurt you. I'm not like Top Hat by any means. Besides, you humans are too small. To be honest, you're not big enough to even be considered a snack to me. It's alright. You can come closer. You know what? Here, let me pick you up really quick. There. If you want off my bow, just let me know. Now where was I? Ah, yes.

It didn't take long for Captain Star to realize I was going to be bigger than most tugs. When I was three months old, I was up to his shoulder already. Heh heh. He looked pretty shocked, if not a little afraid when I was at that age. A few of his friends were brave enough to get up and pet me. When he finally opened the Star Tug and Marine, I worked alongside O.J, who showed me the ropes. I'm usually the one who shows the younger tugs the ropes now, when I'm here of course.

I can't imagine living anywhere else really. What? Ah, my stomach growling scared you again. You know what? How about I let you go, so I can get myself something to eat really quick. Here, let me put you down. There you go old darling. Now run along little human. It was nice meeting you!

A/N: O.J's part is up next! I'll have it up as soon as possible.


	7. Old But Sweet

A/N: Holy smokes! Over one hundred people have read this story already! You guys are awesome! Here's O.J's part. Enjoy!

Why hello there little one. Are you lost? No? Hm... that's odd. Usually you tourists come around in groups. Hercules told me you want to know how we got here, so I assume that's what you came here for right? Heh heh. You look a little funny with that shocked expression of yours. You probably don't want to sit still for very long, and hear my _whole_ life story, so I'll just start off when I met Captain Star.

My territory stretched for many miles. I had one of the best piece of land around. It was teeming with prey, and had plenty of places to hide or to settle down and bask in the sun, and then the humans started to build a town on my territory, but I didn't scare them off, or killed them because they had their rightful claim of land just as much as I did. Why do you look sop shocked? Not all tugs are bloodthirsty you know. I was one of the few that were benevolent to humans.

Of course, my hospitality cost me some valuable hunting grounds, but the humans quickly made up for it when they started to make food offerings to me. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was actually making them feel safe. Hm? How could they feel safe with me around? To be honest, I don't know. I guess my hospitality made them think I was welcoming them in, and promised protection. Pardon? Did I have a- oh my... um... yes. I did have a mate, but... she's no longer with us.

I'm fine.. I just... need a moment... Hm? What happened to her? Well... if you want to know... we were thinking it would be nice to have a few pups to brighten up our lives, but then she fell ill... I tried my best to nurse her back to health, but... it wasn't enough. Sorry... I just... need a moment... I miss her dearly, but it's a part of life. Around that time was when a human couple brought a special child I will never forget in this world. One day, as I was feeding on some fish, I happened to to notice a human child at the corner of my eye. Heh heh. You should've seen the look on his face. His eyes were so wide with either wonder or fear. Hm? Why didn't he run? I told you before that I welcomed them into my land, but I did have to get used to the human children climbing all over me. Some of them even played skip rope with my tow line. Heh heh. They were so sweet. Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

This little boy however, was special. His last name was Star. Ah, you've figured it out. Yes, I met Captain Star when he was a wee lad. When he had just opened his business, he offered me to join him, but by that time my vision was getting a little blurry, and I had trouble working for him, and then he gave me my glasses. It was much easier after that. Over time, Captain Star slowly built up a fleet, and is prosperous as ever. Hm? Oh I don't plan to retire very soon. I've still got plenty of Riders, and pups to mentor. Hm? Why yes... there is one Rider that might be out and about today, but she is a Z-Stack's Rider. You're not going to wander into Z-Stack territory are you? Well... I can't stop you. Just be careful. Those Z-Stacks will do anything to even get a nibble of human flesh. Good luck, and don't anger them. That will only make things worse.

A/N: Zip's part is up next! I'll try to get the next chapter for Tortured Soul done and put it up. Until then, see you later!


	8. Monster In Training

A/N: Here's Zip's part. The next chapter for Tortured Soul will be up shortly. Enjoy!

Why hello there! Are you lost little human? No? Huh... that's weird. You humans usually stay away from us. Hm? You're looking for a Rider? Well, there's Willowfern, Drake, Captain Star, Captain Zero, Wildmask-. Hm? Oh yeah. Both captains are Riders, but they're almost always busy all the time. You'll be lucky to even say hi to them. Huh? Which Riders are out? Well... Zebedee doesn't like me to tell anyone anything about his Rider. I'm sure you've heard of her before.

What?! You've never heard of her?! People all over the world flock here to see the Riders! Well... apparently you're new to this, so I'll let that slide. Her name is Wildmask. I like to think of her as my little sister. Hm? Is she out and about? Ehhh... She's still at school, but you can wait until she gets home if you want to. I mean I don't want to force you to stay here if you feel uncomfortable about it. It's going to be a while, so... anything you want to talk about? Hm? You want to know how _I_ got here? Well... if you insist...

I was actually born in what Zorran calls _captivity_ , whatever that means. I was raised by humans, but... with me being a Z-Stack, it was too dangerous for my previous owner to handle me for very long. That's when Captain Zero bought me, and took me here. To be honest, it's tough being the youngest. The bigger tugs always pick on me, but I guess it could be worse. Wildmask is always there for me, just like how I am always there for her. That's... pretty much it. Well, you better be on your way before another Z-Stack shows up. Oh be carefu-... Oh... You fell... and scraped your knee... No.. no I can't...Just run... get out of here before I snap... The smell of blood is just... so... sweet... Heh heh...Come 'ere! I'll make it quick! You won't feel a thing I promise! Ah, forget it...

A/N: Zug's part is up next! I'll try to have it up shortly.


	9. Just A Rank Above Omega

**A\N: Here's Zug's part! Another chapter for Tortured Sou is in the works! Zug doesn't seem to be the talkative type, so this one is relatively short. He is also a bit defensive here on a certain topic. Anyway, enjoy!**

Eck! You _reek_ of those Star Tugs! Get away from me you little brat! Say... do I smell... blood? Yes... That's what it is... Hmm... a human sounds tempting... but you humans aren't very filing, so I suppose I can spare you... at least for now. What? You want to see Wildmask? Oh please. You won't even get a glimpse of with us around. Although, I think Zebedee is just a tad too protective of her. I mean she can fend for herself sometimes, like when she was on the streets for several months. She was able to provide for herself for that long, so he should at least loosen the reigns a little. Hm? What do _I_ think of her? Eh... that's none of your business.

Huh? When does Wildmask get back form school? I'm not telling you you nosy little pest! So many humans flock here to see the Riders, and they need a break from your kind. Either way, you'd have to wait for quite a while because she goes to train with Willowfern right after school, and no, I won't take you to her! Heh heh. I read your mind didn't I?

What now?! You... want to know where I came from? You're awfully curious for a tourist. It almost seems... suspicious. I'd rather not go into detail, but I can give you the run down. I was born feral, but Captain Zero let me join his fleet when I was old enough. That's all I'm going to tell you you nosy little parasite! Now get lost before I change my mind about letting you live!

 **A/N: Yeesh. Zug really is defensive of her, yet he calls Zebedee over protective... Zebedee's part will be up next, and with each entry the Z-Stack's progressively become more and more aggressive (except for Zak *snicker* little fatty), so be prepared for the mighty leader of the Z-Stack's himself, but his part is still a ways away.**


	10. A Little Too Protective

**A/N: Here's Zebedee's part. As soon as I get the whole story done, I'll be working on the story that explains everything (as well as Tortured Soul, so don't worry). The separated portions are a few minutes later, and the reader tries to talk to him again. Anyway, enjoy!**

Ah, what do ya want human? Ya want to see Wildmask? Well guess what, you're out of luck you little pest! Get lost before I turn ya into toast! You're not so easily swayed are ya? Hm... Well... I suppose a little human snack wouldn't hurt. Are ya alright? You look a little pale. Listen, I'm not gonna tell ya again. Leave, or you'll never be seen or heard from again!

What do ya want now?! You can't leave me alone for a full hour! What? Why would you want to know where I came from? Just curious? I'd say you're more nosy than anything. I'm going to set this straight only once. Ask me again, and you're good as dead! I won't tell you much, and if you ask for any more details I'll be having a little human snack. Understood? Good. I was born feral, but you humans kept handling me. Now don't get me wrong. They didn't raise me at all. I was handled just enough to where I was used to them, and that back fired on them eventually. Heh heh. Now that I'm full grown, I can east on you humans at my leisure...

Wildmask, you're back. How was your- Stay away from her! Don't you even think about trying anything with her! May I remind you that you're still just a potential snack to me. That's better. Now don't you _ever_ get that close to her again. Do I make myself clear? Good. Now get lost before I change my mind about sparing your life!

 **A/N: Yikes... Zebedee absolutely HATES tourists with a passion. All they want to do is see his Rider, and with being (a little too) protective it never ends well. Except in this case here. The reader caught him in a (sort of) good mood. Zak's part is up next, and another chapter for Tortured Soul is in the works! Until then see you later!**


	11. Bitter But Sweet

**A/N: Here's Zak's part! Zorran's chapter is in the works at the moment, as well as another chapter for Tortured Soul, and the story that explains how all this madness started. Anyway, enjoy!**

Well well well... Look what we have here. I just love it when prey come running right to me... Heh heh. Ah, I'm just pulling your leg. What? Look, just because I'm fat doesn't mean my gut is a bottomless pit, unlike Zip, who somehow manages not to gain any weight. He must must work it off.. Anyway, what brings you here? Eh... that's something I don't get asked everyday. Meh, I suppose I can take a break, and tell you my story. Like most of my fellow Z-Stacks, I was born feral, but unlike Zip and Zebedee, I had no contact with humans at all. When my mother booted me out of the nest, I just roamed around, occasionally eating a human or two, but then I got into a fight with Zorran. He's not too keen on letting a stranger settle into his turf. Of course, since I was younger than him, he beat me in a fair match. I didn't have a grudge against him. Instead, I had a sense of admiration for him. He was feared, and any human that saw him fled in terror, or treated with him with utmost respect. He had won many fights, and he's got a few scars to prove it.

He was the one that started it all with Captain Zero. Without him, I wouldn't be a member of this little _family_ we've got going on. I wanted to be like him, so I joined the Zero Fleet. I noted his techniques, and picked up a trick or two from him. As you can see I'm still here, so... that's it . That's all I've got to say really. Oh, and if you come across Zorran, don't stop to talk to him, just keep moving, and don't look back. Good luck... you're going to need it.


	12. The Most Infamous of Them All

**A/N: Finally! Here's Zorran's part. This story is almost done, only a couple chapters left! Anyway, enjoy!**

Well well well, look what we have here. You're just in time for lunch. Hm? Hah! It's going to take more than flattery to keep yourself from turning into a salty little snack! Any last words before I devour you? Wha-?! You want... to know my past? That's odd. Usually, I tell you humans no, but since I'm going to kill you anyway, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything.

You see, puny human, I am none other than the leader of the Z-Stacks. My orders override my captain's. My fellow Z-Stacks obey my orders without question. As you can tell, we Z-Stacks have different values than those soft-hearted Star Tugs. We usually work independently, sustaining ourselves with what we kill, rather than working together like our rivals. We are to be ruthless in battle, and to show no mercy to our enemies, but we are not quite the blood-thirsty you see us as. When a Rider is in distress, no matter which fleet it is from, we all answer their call. We may be separated because of our values, but together, we stand as one to protect our precious Riders.

Anyway... enough about our code. You want to know the story of your truly. I was born feral, and my parents taught me something I practically live by: _it is far better to be feared than loved_. The very moment I was old enough to venture from the nest, I destroyed every town nearby, and devoured many of your kind. When you humans hear my name, you all tremble out of fear. I am man's worst fear. I am death.

One day, those humans finally got me good. I was severely injured. They shot me in my vulnerable belly with a harpoon. I thought it was my day to die. I was just about to give up, and welcome the cold embrace of death, when someone finally came to my aid. Believe it or not, it was a human that nursed me back to health. That human was none other than Captain Zero. When I recovered, instead of just going my own way, I stuck around and vowed to help him any way I can. He saved my life, and I am forever in his debt.

That's enough of the sad crap. I'm starving! Hey! Get back here! Ah, forget it. I'll find something else to eat.

 **A/N: Only a couple more and it'll be done! See ya later!**


	13. A Light In The Darkness

**A/N: Finally, the last chapter! This is more of a bonus chapter than anything. I will also finish Tortured Soul. I never truly abandon my stories. I always go back to them. Anyway, on with the story!**

Oh, hello there. You're awfully far from the port. Are you lost? No? Hmm, that's odd. Be careful out here. The trampers can be a little reckless. I know that from personal experience. Hm? What's my name? Why, I'm Lillie. What's yours? That's a nice name. Oh, don't worry dear, I'm not like the tugs here. I can't bring myself to even think about hurting a human like you.

Hm? You want to know how I got here? Hm, I suppose I can take a few minutes to tell you my story. Here, climb aboard, and make yourself comfortable. You see human, we are sometimes born in captivity here. That's how I arrived in this world, but I didn't get _here_ until years later. I was bought by a kind man, and given to his daughter as a gift. It's normal for you humans to keep us as pets, and that was the case for me. However, the good times did not last long. As I grew up, the girl's family couldn't afford to feed, and keep me in top condition, so they had no choice, but to put me up for sale.

I waited for nearly four years, but my patience paid off. A lady purchased me, and nursed me back to health. I learned how to survive on my own, how to defend myself, the essentials of living out here in the port, and she told me why she purchased me in the first place. You see those jagged rocks over there? They are called Demder Rocks. Many ships have wrecked there, but if someone was able to warn them of the danger, the number of shipwrecks would drop. That someone was me. All I have to do is shine my light as a warning to stay away from this particular area.

Hm? Have I ever fallen in love? Oh my... Um... yes. I have. What's his name? His name is Hercules, fitting for such a strong tug. Oh, you've already met him? Well, that's wonderful! He's quite the gentleman isn't he? Hm? You need to get back to the port to catch up with your tour group? I can take you into the port. I have to go to Lucky's Yard for maintenance anyway.

You know, it's kind of lonely out here sometimes. Sure, Hercules drops by often, but that's about it. I'm glad you dropped by for a nice chat. It's nice to meet new people. Well, here we are, little one. Be careful climbing off my bow. There you go. I'm off to Lucky's Yard then. It was nice talking to you. See you around, dear.


End file.
